Féktelen vonzerő
by Carmen B
Summary: Danny harc közben elveszíti az eszméletét, és Vlad kastélyában ébred fel legközelebb. Vlad nem akarja addig elengedni, míg teljesen fel nem épült. Korábban nem is sejtett érzelmek bontakoznak ki kettőjük között. SLASH Vlad x Danny!


Féktelen vonzerő

Láttam, ahogyan az egyik ektosugár Vlad felé közelített, aki mindeközben egy másik ellenséggel volt elfoglalva. Ijedten tekintgettem, hol Vlad-ra, hol pedig a felé igyekvő sugárra, és mintha csak egy hollywood-i film kellős közepébe csöppentem volna, éreztem, hogy lábaim automatikusan visznek előre, hogy megmentsem ősi ellenségemet, Vlad Plasmiust.

Önfeláldozóan hagytam, hogy a sugár engem támadjon meg helyette, majd mikor eltalált égető fájdalom hasított a mellkasomba. Ez most nem csak egy közönséges ektosugár volt, hanem egy tüzes ektosugár. A fájdalom egyből a földre vetett, s látásom is helyből elhomályosult. Nem lett volna szabad feladnom a küzdelmet. Most a Szellemzóna összes szelleme közös erővel küzdött Pária király ellen. Visszatért újra, s erősebb volt, mint valaha. Már nem pusztíthattam volna el olyan könnyen apám páncéljába bújva.

Éreztem, hogy a végső órám is ütött. Nekem ezen a harctéren meg kell halnom. De a szellemek nem halhatnak meg, nem igaz? Bár én csak félszellem vagyok…

Utolsó erőmből felálltam, majd a szellemkirály mögé vonszoltam magam. Az út borzalmasan hosszú volt, és göcsörtös. Sokszor botlottam meg a saját lábamban, de minduntalan felálltam, és tovább mentem. Tudtam, nem adhatom fel egykönnyen.

- Élvezd az erőm martalékát te csapnivaló uralkodó! – vetettem neki oda, majd minden erőmet összeszedve még egy utolsó, féktelen erejű szellemsikolyt szabadítottam rá.

Megtántorodott, és néhány métert csúszott is hátra, majd térdre rogyott, azonban nem lett sem eszméletlen, sem gyengébb. Én azonban annál inkább elgyengültem. Eszméletlenül rogytam a földre, és hagytam, hogy szemeimre sötét fátyol boruljon.

Mikor felébredtem, azt hittem a mennyországban vagyok.

Egy hatalmas, díszes boltív magasodott fölém, s ágyamtól néhány méterre, háttal nekem egy angyal szorgoskodott.

- Meghaltam? – kérdeztem az angyalomat, mire az hirtelen megpördült a tengelye körül, és odasietett hozzám.

- Mondd, te teljesen megőrültél? – hallottam a vádló hangot, mely leginkább Vlad Plasmiuséhoz hasonlított.

- Ki vagy te, az angyalom? És ez a mennyország? – kérdeztem tőle mámorittasan, mire kissé megenyhültek arcvonásai. Legalább is homályos látásommal így vettem ki.

- Lázad van, félre beszélsz – motyogta, majd igyekezett még gondosabban betakarni.

- Mi történt? – kérdeztem kíváncsian, ám egyre nehezülő szemhéjjal.

- Megmentetted az életem. Feláldoztad magad. Ostoba vagy – érkezett a válasz nemes egyszerűséggel.

- És a király?

- Elmenekült. A harcnak még koránt sincs vége – mondta –, sajnos – tette hozzá végül.

- Ez, ez képtelenség. Nem fogjuk tudni legyőzni… nem fogjuk…

- Csss – vágott a szavamba az angyalom. – Nyugodj meg Daniel… - ejtette ki nevem bársonyos hangon, mire megborzongtam.

Éreztem, hogy egyik ujjával nyugtatólag végigsimít arcomon, majd körberajzolja ajkaim vonalát. Látásom kezdett kitisztulni, és egyértelműen kiolvashattam arcom fölé hajoló angyalom tekintetében a vágyat. Most már egészen lassan kezdett előttem nyilvánvalóvá válni, kit is gondoltam ez idáig az őrangyalomnak. Vald…

Kérdő tekintettel nézett rám, miközben két ujja közé vette állam, majd finoman megemelte fejem kissé.

Még láttam, ahogyan arca közelít az enyémhez, de végül eluralkodott rajtam a fáradtság, és szemeimet lehunyva álomba szenderültem.

Mikor legközelebb felébredtem, akkor éreztem úgy igazán először, hogy ébren vagyok. A korábbi incidensre úgy emlékeztem, mintha álmodtam volna. Bár amikor nagy sokára rájöttem, hogy hol is vagyok pontosan, kezdtem kételkedni abban, hogy a korábbi az tényleg álom volt-e. Vlad ugyan nem volt sehol, de engem az most egyáltalán nem zavart. Szerettem volna mihamarabb szabadulni erről a helyről, s hazamenni a családomhoz. Már bizonyára mindenki nagyon aggódott értem.

Tétován felálltam, de meg kellett kapaszkodnom az ágy karfájában, nehogy elessek.

Még mindig gyenge voltam a harctól.

Elbotorkáltam a szoba ajtajáig, majd megtámaszkodtam, és mélyeket lélegeztem.

Kimerültem.

Csupán ennyitől.

Végül újabb erőfeszítéssel elértem még egy helyiséget, majd még egyet. Egészen a konyháig játszottam ezt a játékot, ahol háttal nekem megpillantottam Vlad-ot egy antik karosszékben. A hangokból ítélve reggeli kávéját, teáját, vagy kakaóját szürcsölgette, miközben újságot olvasott.

Ekkorra már annyira eluralkodott testemben a gyengeség, hogy térdeim remegve csuklottak össze alattam, és koppantak a simára fényezett padlón.

Vlad a hirtelen hangra megfordult, majd mikor meglátott az ajtóban térdelni, odaszaladt hozzám, és azonnal felsegített.

- Daniel, mégis mit képzelsz magadról??? – förmedt rám, de azért közelebb húzott a mellkasához, majd szórakozottan hajamat kezdte simogatni.

- Haza akarok menni. Anyáék már biztosan keresnek.

- Még nem mehetsz. Nagyon le vagy gyengülve. Odaszóltam Maddie-nek, hogy ne aggódjon, csak kikapcsolódásra volt szükséged, ezért hozzám jöttél. Amíg fel nem épülsz, nem mehetsz haza.

- Plasmius kérlek… tudod, hogy gyűlölök a házadban lenni. Túl nagy, túl ellenszenves, és különben is, utálsz.

- Nem utállak. Az, hogy egymás ellen harcolunk csupán abból fakad, hogy mindketten más célért küzdünk. Néha igaz, hogy kereszteződnek az útjaink, de ez még nem ok a gyűlöletre – tolt el kissé magától, hogy a szemembe nézhessen.

Megbabonáztak a szemei. Sötétkék íriszei világítottak, s tekintete annyira szédítő volt, hogy csaknem belezuhantam. Az a hívogató fekete mélység szinte magával ragadott. Mielőtt azonban végleg elgyengültem volna ellenségem pillantásától elkaptam fejemet, és kitéptem magam karjai közül. Összeszedtem magam, felálltam, majd megálltam saját lábamon.

- Hát jó, ha annyira szeretnéd, akkor visszamegyek szobámba – mondtam, majd láthatatlanná válva átsuhantam a falakon, hogy végül egyenesen ágyamba zuhanhassak.

Nem akartam tovább ott lenni mellette, egy percre sem. Elcsábultam volna… kísértésbe estem volna.

Vlad nem akármilyen férfi volt, s ezt már első látástól fogva tudtam. Ahogyan megpillantottam Plasmiusként, volt benne valami hívogató, valami természetfeletti, valami, ami mágnesként vonzott. Féktelen vonzerő… Amikor szüleim bemutattak Vlad Mastersnek, szintén éreztem azt a megfoghatatlant, mégsem sejtettem, hogy a két személy egy és ugyanaz lehet.

Vlad…

Mielőbb szabadulnom kell innen, akármit is mond, különben végzetes hibába esek…

Elérkezett az éjszaka is, amire egész délután vártam. Minden egyes alkalommal, ha hallottam Vlad lépteit, alvást színleltem, hogy ne kelljen még egyszer a szemébe néznem… különösen nem olyan közelről. Még a verejték is kivert a gondolatra.

Ideges voltam.

Szabadulni akartam, de ugyanakkor maradni is. Maradni, mert kíváncsi lettem volna a folytatásra, és szabadulni, mert ugyanakkor féltem is tőle. - Így értse meg valaki egy tini szeszélyes lelkivilágát – mosolyodtam el magamban.

Az óra elütötte a kilencet, és én lábujjhegyen végigosontam a termen, hogy kinézzek az ajtón, tiszta-e a levegő. Már sokkal erősebbnek éreztem magam.

Kinéztem az ajtón láthatatlanul, majd továbbosontam szintén észrevétlenül.

Néhány lépés megtétele után azonban valami, vagy inkább valaki elkapta a karomat. Láthatatlanul.

- Oké, megadom magam – szóltam csalódottan.

- Mondtam, hogy nem mehetsz sehová – vált láthatóvá Vlad, s én is vele egy időben.

Most Plasmius alakjában virított, s vörös szemei kérdőn mértek végig.

- Már vécére sem mehet ki az ember? – kérdeztem sóhajtva, de azért röhögni kezdtem.

- Ugyan már Daniel, te is tudod, hogy nem vagyok hülye.

- Tudom – bólogattam hevesen, és igyekeztem elfojtani még egy vigyort.

- Te kis… - kezdte dühösen, de egy perc alatt leállítottam.

- Csak vicceltem. Nyugi, ne kapd fel a vizet mindenen, ennyire hirtelen.

Kérdően nézett rám, de azért megadóan változott vissza Vlad Masters-szé.

Nem igaz…

Megint ez a tekintet…

Ó, hogy az a…!

- Mit akarsz tőlem Vlad? – kérdeztem kissé remegő hangon, mire elfordította fejét.

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz.

- Nézz már tükörbe ember! Milyen szemekkel nézel rám állandóan! Én nem Maddie vagyok, hanem Danny! Értsd már meg!

- Tisztában vagyok vele, ki vagy – sóhajtotta, majd hátat fordított, és elindult. – Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha mégis csak haza mégy. Most már, ahogy elnézem, felgyógyultál.

Értetlenül álltam ott még jó darabig. Ez az ember teljesen megbolondult! Mégis, mi a fenét csinál? Mit képzel?

Utána futottam, majd a falnak préseltem testét, és ütögetni kezdtem mellkasát.

- Miért csinálod ezt? Miért nem vagyunk már ellenségek? Miért nem támadsz rám? Miért nem küldtél már haza? Miért…? – folytattam volna, de elkapta csuklómat, és fordított a helyzeten.

Most én feszültem a falnak, s szorongva vártam, mi fog ezután következni.

És ismét ez a tekintet…

… miközben ajkai közelítettek az enyémek felé.

Ne Vlad, hagyj, hagyj, nem akarom – suttogta az egyik fülembe egy hang.

De tedd csak, mert mélyen akarom is… - duruzsolta a másik fülembe egy másik.

Rettegve, és ugyanakkor jelentőségteljes várakozással megelőzve történt meg életem első csókja férfival. Korábban már próbáltam Sam-mel, Paulina-val, és Valery-vel is. De férfivel, még soha.

Puhák voltak az ajkai… ugyanakkor, volt bennük valami enyhe érdesség is. El akartam lökni magamtól, de nem ment. A karjaim sóbálvánnyá meredtek, lábaim remegtek, testem lefagyott.

Ez nem velem történt meg, ugye?

Mikor végre nagy sokára magamhoz tértem, hevesen löktem el magamtól, majd vádlón néztem rá.

- Mégis miért tetted ezt? Miért?

- Nem tudom. Csak úgy – felelte vigyorogva, majd előkapott egy szál cigit, és rágyújtott.

- Mióta dohányzol? – kérdeztem fennakadt szemekkel.

- Régóta.

- Azt hiszem… azt hiszem, most rám is rám férne egy szál – böktem ki, majd leültünk, és elszívtunk két-két szálat közösen.

Nagy élmény volt. Először éreztem magam felnőttnek, és érettnek. Egy érett férfival ültem a folyosó kellős közepén, a földön, hátamat a falnak vetve, és dohányoztam.

Mondtam már milyen jó csók után a dohányzás?

Segít elvezetni a fölösleges feszültséget, és csitítja a kavargó kérdéseket is.

- Vlad, te egy ritka nagy rohadék vagy, ugye tudod? – vágtam hozzá ezúttal bátran, majd egy pillanatra lehunytam szemem, és hagytam, hogy átjárja tüdőmet a kellemes füst.

- És ugyan miért? Mert hagytam, hogy eluralkodjanak rajtam a már régóta hordozott érzelmeim?

- Is. Régóta… hah, még el is hinném, ha nem próbáltál volna megölni annyiszor korábban.

- Az csak a kedvenc időtöltésem része volt. Nem, igazából reménykedtem benne, hogy majd egyszer ájultan esel össze, és idehozhatlak Wisconsinba pátyolgatni.

- Számító dög – mondtam felindultan, de azért vigyorogtam.

- Tudom, elismerem, hogy az vagyok. De élvezem – kacsintott.

- És te ezt most mégis hogy gondoltad?

- Mit? – kérdezte ártatlanul.

- Ezt az egészet öcsém. Ne játszd itt nekem a hülyét, mert nem szeretem.

- Ha ennél lazább lennél Daniel, akkor már szétesnél – vágott vissza élesen.

- Szerintem, hagyjuk ezt az egész témát, és térjünk vissza rá mondjuk… holnap – javasoltam, majd felálltam, és leporoltam magam.

Vlad is felállt, majd elgondolkozva rám nézett. Egy darabig töprengett szavaimon, végül bólintott, hogy megértette őket.

- Akkor majd holnap – egyezett bele.


End file.
